Entrega de un amor
by CandyFan72
Summary: Minific - mi segundo aporte para la GF 2014


**Entrega de un amor**

Mi segundo aporte – Guerra Florida 2014

"Quien entrega a esta mujer?" pregunto el sacerdote ante el altar, su voz solemne retumbando entre las paredes de la catedral en Chicago.

"Cual mujer?" pensó Albert en sus adentros, con un nudo en la garganta. A su lado, vestida de seda blanca y luciendo como un ángel, solamente se encontraba su gran tesoro: una rubia pecosa de ojos verdes que nerviosamente mantenía su mano apoyada en brazo que el ofrecía.

Marcharon juntos hacia el altar de la misma manera que había caminado muchas veces a través de sus vidas: lado a lado, un paso a la vez, sincronizando cada movimiento con el sonido de la marcha nupcial. Y ahora…ahora al final de ese recorrido, él tenía que entregar a esa joven, SU pequeña a otro.

Un mosaico de memorias vívidas destelló a través de su mente con velocidad cegadora; recodando la primera vez que la vio tan pequeña y tan frágil… Basto con una simple mirada para perderse completamente en esos ojos verdes y llegar a ser el humilde esclavo de su corazón.

Su amor tan tierno e inocente nació naturalmente a través del tiempo, como un tímido capullo de rosa en el jardín. Siempre habían sido amigos, y luego llegaron a ser algo más, _cómplices_: eran todo el uno para el otro y su amor desmesurado no parecía tener barreras.

Al entregar su corazón a los pies de su adorada rubia, todo lo demás en su vida dejo de ser importante. Albert perdió la cuenta de las veces que el seco sus lágrimas, escucho cada una de sus dudas, sus quejas y juro amarla y protegerla hasta que la muerte los separara… y para qué?

Para que otra vez el nombre Grandchester nuevamente causara disrupción desastrosa en su vida idílica, rompiendo ese lazo tan especial, devorando el amor que existía entre ellos como un tornado de fuego voraz, arrasando con todo y todos en su camino. De que sirvió entonces poner su corazón a los pies de ella?

Hoy ya no era su amigo ni su cómplice, ahora convenientemente eran 'parientes' solamente… personas que visitas en las vacaciones o para un cumpleaños y que viven en el otro lado del mundo, lejos de Inglaterra.

Y todo lo que el tal Grandchester tuvo que hacer para ganar su amor incondicional fue suspirar "Te quiero" bajo la sombra de un árbol el día de su cumpleaños no hace diez meses atrás. Cuantas veces no dijo él las mismas palabras?

Ahora Grandchester era el centro de su universo y ese solo hecho lo llenó con una sensación de temor y desesperación. Cómo podría continuar sin ella en su vida cotidiana? Cómo podría vivir sin su sonrisa deslumbrando su existencia en todos los sentidos?

"Maldito Grandchester…", murmuro bajo su aliento, inútilmente luchando por controlar la gama de emociones amenazando a revelarse en su rostro pálido. Batallando por contener sus lagrimas se percato que ella nunca había sido SUYA… Ahora estaba claro para él la naturaleza de su relación: él era el esclavo y ella había sido su dueña, nada más.

Estúpidamente pensó que nunca la perdería, que ella siempre estaría a su lado, mirándolo con adoración como lo había hecho tantas veces toda su vida. Ante el altar, esos ojos verdes que fueron su perdición solamente miraban al tal Grandchester con esa misma adoración que en un pasado no muy lejano había sido reservada solo para él.

Albert había puesto su corazón en un altar reservado solamente pare ella, sin pensar en ningún instante que él algún día tendría que pagar un precio a cambio por recibir aquella adoración del pasado. En ese preciso momento, mirando fijamente sin expresión al sacerdote, pagaba finalmente con intereses por ese amor... y el precio era su corazón sangrante.

"Yo…", respondió vacilante con su voz temblorosa por la emoción y tristeza, "yo entrego a esta mujer en matrimonio". Y tomando aquella pequeña mano en la suya, la levantó y le dio un tierno beso antes de colocarla en las manos del hombre esperando ante el altar que se convertiría en su marido.

La rubia lo miro por última vez con su mirada verde llena de la antigua adoración como en antaño. "Te quiero mucho…", susurro nerviosamente, esbozando una leve sonrisa bajo su velo blanco, "sé que esto es muy difícil para ti…te lo agradezco…"

Albert trago en seco y girando sobre sus talones, sin decir palabra se dirigió hacia el resto de la congregación para tomar su lugar al lado de la otra mujer en su vida: su esposa. Ella al verlo compungido y con ojos cristalizados por lagrimas sin derramar, tomo su mano y tiernamente le dio un leve apretón. Otro par de ojos verdes encontraron su triste mirada azul y acercando su rostro, murmuro en su oído. "Tienes cara de funeral, amor…" dijo con su cálido aliento acariciando su mejilla, "por favor Albert, contrólate, es la boda de tu hija no su entierro". Candy no era ajena a la profundidad del amor que Albert sentía por su única hija.

Después de dar a luz a cinco varones fuertes y saludables, el nacimiento de la pequeña Rosemary Elroy había sido un evento monumental en la vida de ambos. Rosemary era la niña de los ojos de Albert, con los rasgos faciales de su padre y las pecas y esmeraldas de su madre.

Albert nunca perdió la oportunidad de consentir a su amada hija, dando todo tipo de regalos, pero más importantemente le dedico una enorme cantidad de tiempo solamente para jugar con ella.

Llegaba a casa más temprano solo para tomar el té con su pequeña y sus ositos de felpa, escaparse a una cabalgata vespertina o simplemente ver el atardecer sentados en las ramas de los árboles más altos en la propiedad.

En sus ojos, su hija seguía siendo la misma bebé arrugada que nació antes de tiempo y que fue tan frágil y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana. La palabra 'mujer' hablada por el sacerdote lo sacudió hasta el fondo de su esencia. Su hija no era una mujer, por lo menos no para él.

Ella era su niña, su princesita adorada que ahora aceptaba ser llevada a una tierra lejana por nadie más que Richard Grandchester, el hijo de Terry Grandchester y Karen Kleiss.

Con sus ojos resplandecientes de lágrimas, Albert se atrevió a mirar atentamente la pareja por primera vez. Él fijo su mirada sobre su hija amada y el joven que prometía amar y protegerla durante el resto de sus vidas.

Albert sólo tomó un instante para reconocer algo muy familiar en la mirada del joven novio detenidamente observando a su novia, completamente embelesado: en sus ojos reconoció la mirada de una adoración pura, sin adulterar. Richard contemplaba a Rosemary de la misma manera que Albert había mirado Candy hace más de treinta años en la misma iglesia, donde juraron amor eterno el uno por el otro.

Al igual que Albert, Richard ahora era esclavo de la misma mirada cautivadora que robó su corazón hace mucho tiempo atrás y al instante sintió una oleada de alivio lavando sobre él.

Ese espíritu forastero de Rosemary, tan libre y salvaje como el de su padre, por fin había encontrado un hogar. Su felicidad era todo lo que importaba para Albert y si ese era el hombre que le traería el bienestar que su hija se merecía, pues el no sería un obstáculo para ese amor.

En esos momentos, en esa iglesia, ya no era el gran empresario William Albert Ardley… solamente se sentía como un padre enviando a su hija predilecta a hacer su vida en el vasto mundo. Pero ahora estaba seguro que ella nunca estaría sola.

Rosemary tendría a Richard a su lado. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Albert tomo la mano de su Candy, posando un tierno beso en su dorso. "Gracias amor…", suspiro profundamente mientras sus cinco hijos, sentados a lado de su madre, lo miraban con ojos divertidos, "creo que en vez de perder una hija tengo que pensar que ganamos otro hijo".

"Al menos podemos suponer que nuestras celebraciones Navideñas de familia nunca serán aburridas con la familia Grandchester merodeando por la casa", Candy susurro, mientras pensaba distraída en Terry y su elegante esposa Karen teniendo que lidiar con las excentricidades de la familia Ardley.

Sus juegos ruidosos, las discusiones algarabiadas durante sus cenas familiares, la tradición familiar loca de esconder los regalos de Navidad… todo eso podría resultar insoportable para la educada familia Grandchester.

Albert tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al solo imaginarse ese cuadro familiar. Su mente se lleno con las imágenes de niños con cabellos castaños y rostros pecositos correteando cubiertos de barro por los corredores de Lakewood, trepando arboles descalzos con sus abuelos y nadando en el lago cristalino.

"Seremos los peores abuelos en el mundo", rio entre dientes suavemente, sospechando la cara del 'Duque' al ver a los retoños revoltosos que sin duda serian los hijos de Rosemary y Richard.

"O los mejores", alegó Candy sonriente mientras dos jóvenes recién casados caminaban juntos hacia la puerta de la iglesia y rumbo a un nuevo destino que prometía alegría y tristezas compartidas, y una buena dosis de amor desmesurado bajo el manto de la familia Ardley.

F I N


End file.
